motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Monument Valley Racer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Monument Valley Racer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dunewolfz (Talk) 22:36, November 20, 2012 Tmi1080 (talk) 02:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Hey Monument Valley Racer I bet I can guess that your favorite game is MSMV Ha Ha, ya you must be a mind reader lol Tmi1080 (talk) 14:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Yep your right XD But if youd like I can add you on PSN and what's your favorite vehicle in MV? Im all for the Patriot Renegade and the Nord Viking I read your user page and I just went into highschool this year, so we're the young Stormers out there. My PSN is butter99221w and i love Patriot Renegade and Jester Super BXR. - Monument Valley Racer Tmi1080 (talk) 21:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Hey this is Tmi did you read my MS6 Wishlist its really cool Just checked it out, must have taken you a long time to write all that lol, nice stuff you got there. - Monument Valley Racer Tmi1080 (talk) 04:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Thanks and which is your favorite vehicle I added on the list :D Tuner Cars would be amazing, but depending on what terrain they're racing on. - Monument Valley Racer Tmi1080 (talk) 20:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC)What about Hillclimb Cars? Those were the really close second to Tuner's, they look like they'd be fast and fun. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 00:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 02:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC)You should see the snow monsters two of them are tractors XD Whats your PSN ID?Patriot surger (talk) 18:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) butter99221w I made it wen i was seven (I'm 15 now) and i only get to use it on some weekends wen i go over my dads house. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 19:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Butter. 20:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Patriot Renegade Fanclub Tmi1080 (talk) 04:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Yo you want to start a Patriot Renegade Fanclub? :P I don't think many would join lol. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 01:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Russians I ran into a bunch of Russians too a while back, they were all using Big Rigs for every race. The next race started on BoardWalk and I chose my Molotov Shelka, and they were intent on wrecking me as I had got into the lead. Just as we all came up to the hairpin at the end of the track I slammed on the brakes early in order to miss a side-swipe from one of them, who ended up smashing head first into the wall, blocking the track and everyone behind him. Needless to say they ragequited after that ;) 21:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) One of the best stories ive heard =) Monument Valley Racer (talk) 00:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I have been seeing more & more Russians online as well. Most aren't fast enough to worry about, but they do tend to wofpack, even if they entered the room at different times. I have run accross 1 or 2 fast Russians that race well, mainly because they're not trying to wreck you. Chigro (talk) 13:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I normally don't mind the Russians and their mics but those little kids with mics I want to ''strangle! ''All they do is make stupid noises and annoy people. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 14:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) That why I'm glad EVO added the mute button... :) Chigro (talk) 16:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ...which I hardly ever use ;D Lol MVR you remember that room we were in with those guys taking the mick out of everyone? I've never laughed so hard in my life :D There PSNs are two at the bottom of my wrecklist. 16:17, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I wreaked one of them twice at The Rock and he said into his mic "come on butta why u gotta be like that" they were funny. I was racing terrible that day :( Monument Valley Racer (talk) 16:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Hey MVR I have had the same expierience with kids online Sadly, I think everyone has. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 14:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Butter 'Cause it's ingrained LOL :D Seriously, I'll try and stop if it gets annoying... 20:29, January 2, 2013 (UTC) No i find it funny and i should use it as my character alias lol Monument Valley Racer (talk) 21:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Good work. It's editors like you we need, lol. Good job on reverting the vandalism, the perpetrator has been blocked ;) 22:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Good thing he was starting to bug me lol. I didn't even join for the editing, I joined because I wanted to be more a part of MotorStorm :) Monument Valley Racer (talk) 22:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Now listen here! You listen here MVR, and listen good. You've been promoted! Hope I didn't scare you too much. You deserve it, your edits are decent, you accept your mistakes and are able to apologize (a feat most people can't accomplish). You are also fairly quick and reverting vandalism. WEAR IT WITH PRIDE BOY! (look on your userpage if you haven't already.) 03:03, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thanks a lot Dune! :D Monument Valley Racer (talk) 11:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on the promotion MVR, I have a good feeling about this :) 09:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, now hopefully I don't find a way to screw something up... Monument Valley Racer (talk) 11:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I think it all looks in order :) Problem is, as the wiki becomes more and more popular, the more trolls will want to ruin it >:( 22:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Let's see. Let's see how they go :) 20:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ^-^ Thanks!Patriot surger (talk) 15:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) You deserve it :D 21:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature Let's test this thing MVR (talk) 16:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yay :) MVR (talk) 16:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Too bad :P Same here. 19:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) For my birthday I got a ps3 for my mom's house and now i can play on weekdays too! Finally! As a bonus there were these two hilarious British guys talking about me being from Harry Potter and how I work in the salt mines, I couldn't stop laughing lol. MVR (talk) 01:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) In the words of my old maths tutor, "Harumble!" 13:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I sent them both a friend request and they accepted, I think that's the most I've laughed in a long time. MVR (talk) 20:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Stompbox Tmi1080 (talk) 16:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Hey MVR I just listened to Stompbox it just makes me want to deliberatley stomp on something Thank you ^_^ 20:10, January 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem haha xD I'm such a troll :3 10:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) So it is, No idea how I fix that o_O Will muck around with it in a bit ;) 20:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) AH, PICTURES! 03:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey. lol 17:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Guess so. lol 15:05, May 4, 2013 (UTC) MotorStorm 6 Update Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:16, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It's the best I can do :P And I ain't around here much. Well I am I jus' not doin' nuttin' 16:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC)